


Misconceptions Part Five

by Firefly_in_Darkness



Series: Misconceptions [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Jealousy, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefly_in_Darkness/pseuds/Firefly_in_Darkness
Summary: Bucky Barnes overhears a conversation that he shouldn’t have… and now he regrets his reaction…
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Misconceptions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869001
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Misconceptions Part Five

Y/N’s eyes widened at the sight of Bucky, his gun raised at Davenport. She shook her head in fear. Bucky looked at her briefly, eyes back on Davenport in a flash. She could feel the gun pressing into her temple and the tears fell down without a sound, the sharp salty sting against the gashes across her cheeks.

“Put your weapon down,” Davenport demanded.

Bucky hesitated. The click of the hammer being cocked on the pistol stopped his heart. He lowered the weapon, arms raised. He knew that he had to make Davenport believe he had the upper hand, keep his ego sated long enough to be distracted from holding the gun so close to Y/N.

“Good soldier, always so _compliant.”_ Davenport smirked, glancing back at Y/N. “She _was_ a pretty one, but look at her now.”

Y/N tried to pull away from Davenport’s reach, failing to get away from him. A shiver rippled through her body as his fingertips stroked her cheek, his eyes glaring into hers. 

In a blink, Davenport had been tackled by Bucky, falling to the ground and the gun slinging across the room. With one punch to the gut and another to the head, Davenport fell unconscious.

* * *

Steve burst through the open door to find Bucky kneeling on the floor, Y/N in a similar position, her arms wrapped around his neck. Muffled sobs broke through, Bucky’s eyes glistened with tears and he nodded behind him. Steve saw Davenport on the floor, handcuffed to a low bracket on the wall where he suspected Y/N had been previously. He moved around them and dragged Davenport out of the room and to Tony who had now joined at the doorway.

Bucky pulled away, removing Y/N’s grip and holding her hands in his lap, “Y/N, please talk to me. I need to know how hurt you are.”

His heart lurched as she looked at him, tears uncontrollably falling and hiccups bursting through her chest. He reached up and swiped them away with his thumbs. She just looked through him, as if he wasn’t there. _Please talk to me._ He pleaded as his heart cracked at how vulnerable she had become in his arms.

Sam burst through the doors, skidding along his knees beside Bucky, “Y/N, baby girl. I’m here.”

In a second, Y/N flung herself at Sam, sobs and screams raking through her body. Bucky stood up and headed over to Steve, who just caught a glimpse of the tears that he tried to conceal. Bucky turned around, watching Sam gather Y/N in his arms, carrying her out of the room. _I should have done that, why did I keep her in this room? I’m so stupid._ Steve’s hand squeezing his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts, and began following them again.

Y/N fell in and out of consciousness. She sensed Sam’s arms around her and heard voices but couldn’t hear the words. She was too tired and the pain unbearable for her to focus on anything. She caught the voice of Bruce, a sharp pain in her arm and the bleeping of machines.

With a glance to her right, she caught a blurred version of her team; a shadowy figure of Clint leant forward, kissing her forehead and leaving her side. She heard the whirring of the quinjet coming to life. She felt the warmth of Wanda’s hand and caught a red soft glow seeping into her skin as she fell into a welcomed sleep.

* * *

**_A few days later…_**

The continuous beep from her left and the ache in her limbs dragged Y/N out of her sleep. Her eyes flickered open slowly, adjusting to the bright lights. She felt a squeeze of her right hand and she turned to find the soft brown eyes of Sam Wilson, a sweet smile on his lips.

“You keep looking at me like that and I’m gonna think I’m in heaven.” Her voice was hoarse and it stung as the words left her throat. She attempted a smile, her lips sore and cracking at the strain.

Sam scoffed and squeezed her hand once more, “Not at all baby girl, glad you’re finally awake.” 

Y/N stretched and began to sit up, her breath heaved and Sam leant over to help sit her up, plumping the cushions behind her. A soft sigh escaped her lips and took the offered plastic cup of water. The cool water soothed her throat, her lips relishing the wetness.

“Are you- Do you- Erm- we need to talk about what happened.” Sam stuttered around the words, “When you’re ready of course.”

“I’m okay Sam, Dr Cho has stitched me up good, I just have a few bruises and a few scratches that will heal in time.” She waved her hand flippantly.

Sam’s voice became stern, “Y/N, you had four broken ribs. You have lacerations that will scar, permanently.”

“And now psychological damage, cheers pal.” She huffed and put the now drained plastic cup on the side table. Her fingers, fiddling together, “I know it’s a lot Sam, I’m going to be okay.”

Y/N placed her hand, palm up beside her, wiggling her fingers. Sam took her offer and laced his fingers with hers. An unspoken conversation held between best friends; everything would be okay.

She turned away from Sam and chuckled at the sight at the end of the hospital bed, she hadn’t noticed it before too focused on masking her pain and deflecting Sam’s questions. A giant teddy bear perched on the chair in the corner, a red and gold bow tie. _Typical Tony._ Y/N’s eyes drifted to the array of cards and flowers adorning the window.

“Sam, can you get those for me.” She gestured towards the cards.

“The balloons are from me baby girl.” He grinned and nodded to the otherside of the bear and handed her the selection of cards.

She laughed at the bright blue and pink balloons; _it’s a girl! It’s a boy!_

“Something funny?” Sam mocked her, his hand over his heart, feigning offence.

“Read them out to me, please?” She offered him a soft smile.

Sam obliged, sharing the well wishes of various members of the Avengers and SHIELD, whilst pointing out the sunflowers were from Wanda and Vision. Sam picked up a bottle of vodka and a tupperware full of homemade soup - no guesses needed as to who had left that for Y/N; _Natasha._ She sighed softly as Sam continued, she knew how to distract him from his worries and currently she was his biggest one.

“Okay, I did get you something else,” Sam picked up a holdall, unzipped it and held up Y/N’s favourite pair of pajamas.

“Oh thank goodness, please let me put those on right now. This nightgown is itchy as hell.” She pulled back the covers and planted her feet on the floor.

Y/N stood up and the room span, Sam was at her side in an instant, “Easy. Come on, let me help you.”

The glare that was shot Sam’s way had him raise his hands in defeat and turn around. She managed to get her feet into the shorts but began to struggle with the top. Her ribs thrummed against her muscles, the ache causing tears to well in her eyes.

“Sam,” Her voice was small, “I need help.”

He instantly turned around, and without a single glance at her bare chest, helped with pushing her arms through the sleeves and rolling the top down.

Sam wiped the tears on her cheeks, “it’s okay baby girl, do you need anything?”

Y/N shook her head and plastered a smile onto her face, “I’m okay. Let’s continue with the gifts. I feel like it’s my birthday.”

Sam brought over the last of the presents and cards, still wary of Y/N’s pain; mental and physical. Clint had brought Y/N the fluffiest pair of socks, she raised her legs and swirled her feet in the air, posing as best as she could. Sam’s look of uncertainty vanished gradually as the pair fell back into their old ways; living in the moment and enjoying themselves.

Y/N stifled a yawn and pulled the blanket back around her, “think it’s time for me to sleep. Again.”

“No worries Princess.” Sam leant forward and kissed her forehead.

Y/N watched Sam leave with a final smile and a flick of the main light switch. 

It wasn’t until Sam started putting the cards back on the window sill that Y/N realised that there was nothing from Bucky. _Has he even been to see me?_ With now only the glow of the small lamp and the beep of the machines filling her ears, she let the tears fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Well done to Bucky for getting Davenport away from Y/N but why has he abandoned her now?!  
> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
